


I Was Right, But I Lost

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Death Note Imagines, One Shots, and Drabbles [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Apparently this is good?, Canonical Character Death, I was right but I lost, L - Freeform, L is still trying to find evidence on Light, L's POV, L's just brooding as usual, Light is obviously Kira, Oneshot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Oneshot of L's thoughts during the Kira Case until his death.





	I Was Right, But I Lost

**Author's Note:**

> In Death Note 13, it was stated that L was bluffing when he called Light his friend, as L is not capable of understanding friendship or love as he is. Or, if so, he would never embrace either.

If you're reading this—

 

You're not reading this. Because whatever "this" is, it doesn't exist. This is speculation, not notes. Anyhow, I will begin.

 

It was intuition that led me to believe Yagami Light was Kira.

 

The minute I believed I had evidence on him, he lied his way out.

 

When I first saw him, he seemed too distant. He was distanced from his mother and his sister, from what I saw on the cameras. To Yagami-san, it seemed normal.

 

I wondered if he was lonely.

 

When he did nothing but study, I was curious, and looked into him. He scored first in Japan's nationwide exams by a landslide.

 

He was polite, made jokes at appropriate times, academically brilliant, and always so, so reserved.

 

A normal college-bound senior at first glance.

 

But Yagami Light always made you look back at him through some indeterminate means.

 

Kitamura-san's daughter was too normal, too flawed to be Kira.

 

Yagami Light was too perfect to not be Kira.

 

It wasn't even a question.

 

I don't know why no one else saw it. He was so reserved that maybe if I learned to embrace emotions, I would have pitied the boy before me. Upon exhibiting perfection to his family, he was not allowed to be anything less than perfect, in his mind. He had to continue to impress his parents and set a role model for his sister.

 

I would know what it's like to not be allowed to fail. I do not like to think of the disappointment in Wammy's eyes if I were to fail at something.

 

I can at least be thankful for being raised at Wammy's House, where the intelligent are surrounded by more of us.

 

I suppose he had none of that.

 

When I told him that he was my first friend, it was a blatant lie. I was not so stupid as to get attached to my enemy, no matter how well he understood me.

 

He betrayed no emotion either.

 

A smart move on his part.

 

When we caught Higuchi, I gained all the speculation I needed to convict Kira. But there was still no proof. Yagami Light and Matsuda Touta went to Aoyama on May 22nd. Amane Misa also went to Aoyama on May 22nd. As did Kira and the Second Kira.

 

Yagami Light's scream. It was not one of fear, upon seeing the Shinigami. Yagami Light would never scream in fear like that. He was far too calm and collected. The scream was one of anguish and possibly pain.

 

And the second he spoke my alias, his voice sent chills down my spine.

 

It was in the way the Shinigami would look at Amane Misa that made me think it knew her. It was in the way the Shinigami would look at Yagami Light that made me think it despised him.

 

I still had to test the notebook.

 

All data deletion.

 

My eyes widened. Watari was dead. Yagami Light was nowhere near the notebook. There was only one other entity it could have been.

 

"Everyone, the Shiniga—"

 

I registered myself falling. I registered being caught by Yagami Light.

 

I registered him smiling at me. That smile was not one of friendship or joy.

 

It was of sheer malice. He was claiming his victory.

 

_I knew it... I wasn't wrong... but I..._

 

 

Lost.

 

I lost.

 

I would have lost either way. I died because I was right, but if I had lived I would have been wrong.

 

I suppose in this case, "L" is for "Loser".

 

_I was right, but I lost._

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The image was taken from Death Note, Chapter 58, "Feelings Within".


End file.
